fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis (Bluebell Comics)
Base= |-|Yehoshua= Summary Genesis 'is the Main Antagonist of Bluebell Comics. He is the leader and creator of the faction known as the Great Law, who aim to bring absolute order to the universe. His rule is opposed only by a small group of humans, and by the faction, Hell. He is the final challenge in most routes, and is considered to be the most powerful Astrales to ever exist. Personality Genesis views himself as the supreme order of the universe, and the only one who can possibly prevent the spiral of destruction that reality is always in. He is incredibly conceited and condescending, believing all that he sees to be nothing but a chaotic mixture of elements, even his own faithful servants. This lack of faith in their conviction or capabilities leads him to kill them in almost every route, and he only becomes more paranoid the more he is threatened by mankind. Despite this, he is also shown to be very calm and charismatic, which can lead to the human forces allying with him in one of the routes. Personal Stats 'Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Name: '''Genesis, "God", The Divine Father, The Divine Order, The Shining Lord, "Yehoshua" '''Origin: '''Bluebell Comics '''Age: '''Technically older than time '''Gender: '''Technically Genderless, but is treated as Male '''Classification: '''Astrales, "God", Leader of the Great Law, Master of the Angels Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''High 2-A | High 1-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8. Can always return by reforming from the Essence, the source of existence, or by becoming one of his Angels), Regeneration (High-Godly. Regenerated from the collapse of space-time in the past, present and future when the Three Judges were destroyed), Reality Warping, Life and Death Manipulation (Ineffably superior to Minos and Aeacus, who control the life and death of mortals throughout the entire infinite multiverse), Fate Manipulation (Vastly superior to Rhadamanthus, who controls the fate of all mortals throughout the entire infinite multiverse), Causality Manipulation (Can destroy causality with his regular attacks), Law Manipulation (Can destroy the laws of reality with his regular attacks), Void Manipulation (Far weaker Astrales have shown themselves capable of attacking and destroying nonexistence, as well as manipulating the Prime Void, which erases all that it touches, from concepts to the information making up reality), Soul Manipulation (Far weaker Astrales have shown themselves capable of destroying souls with regular attacks), Space-Time Manipulation (Even far weaker Astrales are able to casually destroy space-time with nothing but normal attacks. Massively superior to Nodens, who was able to recreate the entire multiverse after it and all it's concepts were completely erased from existence in the past, present and future), Plot Manipulation (Should at least be comparable to Know, who sees all of reality, it's concepts, and even the Primordial Void itself, as nothing more than a Story Book), Probability Manipulation (Far above regular Astrales, who can destroy probability with regular attacks), Conceptual Manipulation (Far superior to lesser Astrales, who are able to alter, destroy, or create new concepts with ease), Information Manipulation (Massively superior to other Astrales, who can influence all information in the past, present, and future of the multiverse simultaneously), Non-Corporeal (Astrales do not exist physically, and are thought-forms made up of pure information), Acausality (Astrales do not perceive time linearly, and are native to a world superior to space-time and all their aspects), Absorption (Astrales are able to absorb anything on any scale into themselves, from people and objects, to souls, to concepts, to even information from the past, present and future. Superior to Rahl Gul Dahl, who absorbed billions of universes at once) Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse Level+ (His body contains every single Angel under his command, including several Herald-Class Angels, who are capable of destroying an infinite amount of universes each, and he completely transcends all of them. Even Ophan, who can easily force open the gates to the Eight Canopies, or The Absolute Word, whose power compared to Sathanas' is stated to be the difference between a God and a child, are but infinitesimally small fragments of Genesis' true self) | High Complex Multiverse Level '(Yehoshua's purpose is to overwrite all of reality, including the unbound, infinite Primordial Void and the Great Canopies, which have been described as "Worlds above the Human World, and worlds beyond those, like a ladder of dimensions". Likely 11-Dimensional as his body contains a dimension of a similar nature to the Throne Realm, a world that transcends all eight of the Great Canopies entirely) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists simultaneously at all points in space-time, including the higher dimensions of the Great Canopies, and is far superior to his Herald Class Angels) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Multiverse Level+ '''| '''High Complex Multiverse Level Durability: At least High Multiverse Level+ '''| '''High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: High Complex Multiverse Level Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High | Mindless Weaknesses: Incredibly Conceited and has a distaste for combat | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Birth of Heaven: '''Taking advantage of his authority as a God of creation and destruction, who punishes sin, Genesis purges the world of sinners, rewriting the multiverse's events and concepts. Essentially, it is the rewriting of the law to work in Genesis' favour, recreating the laws of causality, space-time, and even nonexistence itself to his will. Genesis' word becomes absolute, undeniable fact and law. It's like painting over reality with just his words, and using this he can restrict his opponent's abilities and movement, make himself immune to death while his survival odds aren't zero, or cause conceptual contradictions in his opponent's existence, causing them to instantly disappear. Within this, even his mere words cause damage, denying the concepts of "Existing" and "Not Existing", essentially causing a death beyond even nonexistence to his opponent. The potency of this ability is such that it shattered the world "like glass", overwriting it's pieces with the unquestionable commands of Genesis. It is like the birth of Genesis' own paradise. * '''Gate of Hell: '''Taking advantage of his authority as a God of Heaven and Hell, who punishes sinners and rewards the righteous, Genesis reveals the nature of his body, which is an infinite world of paradises and hells. Attacking him is impossible, as the attack shall simply vanish into the world within him, inflicting no damage. If he chooses, Genesis can absorb the foe into his body, and they shall be judged by the Three Judges and Sathanas. If righteous, they shall be sent to one of the Paradises where they shall be permitted to live in eternal joy forever. If wicked, they shall either be torn apart by Sathanas on the spot, or sent to one of the Hells, where they shall die over and over again forever. The laws of this world are similar to the effects of "Birth of Heaven", and Genesis has complete control over every aspect of the infinite worlds contained within himself. * '''Avatars: '''Every single member of the Great Law, every Angel, is a part of Genesis, a mere fragment of his true self, a representation of him. While the true form of each Angel resides within Genesis himself, their omnipresence allows them to be anywhere at once, meaning that Genesis has an immortal legion of Angels, numbering in the trillions. Furthermore, should he die, he can simply become one of these fragments instead, instantly returning to his full power. After being corrupted by the Humans, Genesis' shards began violent "Nuclear Fusion", transforming Genesis into a mindless destructive force whose purpose is to return the entirety of the Multiverse back to the blank white of the essence so that it can be reborn anew in times of emergency. This is his true form, and the most powerful known Astrales. '''Key: Base | "Yehoshua" Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Information Users Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Plot Users